Mobile electronic devices with an LCD display comprise a plurality of light-emitting components for backlighting. It is desirable that the weight and installation height of such devices should be kept as small as possible. Efforts should therefore be made to reduce the weight and installation height of the light-emitting components particularly while maintaining their efficiency and radiation power.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a component having a low installation height and high mechanical stability as well as a simplified and, at the same time, inexpensive method of producing one or a plurality of components.